The Adversary of Hatred
by Valley-Gurl101
Summary: Ladies & Gents here is one part of the sequal to Kat Fight! Tis' a one-shot bestowed on you! Kitty explains the joys of her relationships... Plus, marriage is in the air. Will Remy propose to Kitty? Tis' a sweet story! FINISHED


Author's Note: I am back in the game!!!

The one-shot that goes between my beloved "Kat Fight" and its Sequel. Remy proposes!! And it briefly recaps some things from the epilogue of Kat Fight to show you a better picture of everything that happened.

This is going out to everybody that read and stayed with me as I wrote "Kat Fight," etc...

* * *

Kitty smiled a bit, but she forced it to widen as she saw how happy the young couple was. It was a breaking moment for them, and they deserved it. Plus, she had the credit of putting them together.

John picked up the bubbly Jubilee and twirled her around with that same old crazy grin he wore so well.

"We're getting married," Jubilee shouted at the top of her lungs.

The two had just gotten back from their date, and they had come straight to Kitty to tell her the good news. But apparently many more were about to find out.

"Jubes that is so great!!!" Amara applauded happily as she saw what the commotion was about.

Soon Rogue, Pietro, Lance, and then Remy came down to the kitchen. Congratulations were thrown from left and right. It was funny how so much excitement was around when already Amara and Lance had decided on a June wedding.

_/That should be me./_ Kitty thought to herself, but she quickly scolded herself for it.

She felt ashamed at her thoughts; it wasn't like she was the only girl not getting married. There was still Rogue. But Kitty was happy for her friend she apparently had found love in the oddest and most unlikely of places, in the heart of Pietro Maximoff. Kitty felt a smile come on as she remembered that she, herself, felt that pairing the two together would have been utter nonsense.

The voice of the so-called Goth broke the through her thoughts, "Ah know that ah shouldn't have kept this, but since all else is coming out!"

_/Please no./_ Kitty pleaded.

"Pietro and ah are gettin' married!!!"

Kitty had to cover her ears from the loud squeals emitted from her friends. She looked to see Pietro smile and lean over to kiss his soon to be wife.

Even though the event that just happened shook Kitty's world a bit, the inner bit of her just had to be happy.

_/She's my best friend, and she deserves her happiness, just like everyone else does./_

Kitty took her thoughts to advice and soon followed them by going up to Rogue and squeezing her in a tight hug.

"Nothing in this world is making me happier than seeing you happy, and I know that Pietro can definitely do it! Congratulations!!" she whispered into her ear.

"Thanks, Kit!!" Rogue replied as joyous tears ran down her face at her friend's words.

Kitty smiled and broke the embrace to lend another one to her so-called big brother.

She spotted him and took off in a run to smash him with a hug.

"You, Maximoff, by God's will had better take care of her or I will hunt you down phase my hand through your chest, take out your heart, stick it in a blender, and press liquify. But besides that you deserve it also!!"

"Pryde, I'll take that as a congratulations."

They laughed, and Kitty parted away from it all as talks about dates, chapels, and even honeymoons took place. But she stood back for a bit.

While watching she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her from the behind, she sighed and leaned against it while not even bothering to find out whose arms she was in, for she knew the embrace too well.

"Dey all seem ta be real happy, non Chere'?" Remy whispered through her hair.

She nodded.

Remy frowned at her response. The usual Kitty surely would be talking more than a simple nod, and if not then she surely would have been the loudest talker of the group. But tonight she was neither.

"Someting wrong, chat?"

"Nothing... nothing at all. I guess I'm just sort of tired. I think I'll go to bed now, just tell Rogue umm... I wasn't feeling too well. Goodnight." She pulled away from his arms, leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, and then left the kitchen.

_/Just a little bit longer, Kit. Everyting will work out in de end./_ Remy promised her through his thoughts.

* * *

The dates for the weddings were all set. Lance and Amara would have a June wedding. John and Jubilee settled for an August wedding, and finally Rogue and Pietro had decided for a November wedding.

Love was definitely in abundant amounts in the air at the institute. The three girls seemed to be getting closer and closer due to the fact that they were all planning their weddings.

Kitty felt sort of left out by all of it. She was included in many things, even making important decisions that her friends just couldn't put a finger to deciding with. But it just wasn't the same as if she was the one. It seemed to her that maybe Remy just wasn't the marrying type, or maybe he wasn't ready.

Maybe....

* * *

A day of shopping was planned for the four friends, just so they could get away from at least a couple of hours in their sanctuary of a mall.

"Come on Kitty. You know you haven't been yourself lately. Just tell us what's wrong?" Jubilee pleaded with her friend.

They were now all lounging comfortably around one of the booths in the food court at the mall. They seemed to be taking a break from a hard's day of shopping,

"I fine you guys. I guess I have just been feeling a little ill, nothing serious," Kitty lied. She just didn't want to bother them with her petty problems.

"Whatever ya say, Kit," Rogue said though she honestly did not believe her friend.

"So I know where you guys went today while I was at the bookstore," Kitty teased while just trying to change the subject, "Did Victoria's Secret have anything in the ordinary that you guys liked."

Kitty laughed as she saw the many deep red blushes that came from her friends.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I remember when I convinced myself to buy this skimpy little thing, but it was worth it. You should have seen the look on Rem-," Kitty clapped a hand over her mouth realizing what she was telling them.

"Oh my gawd," Rogue said in awe the same time Amara said, "You didn't."

Kitty bit her lip. It wasn't like she hadn't wanted to tell them, it was just she knew her friends and all the questions they would ask.

"I can't believe this. Miss Katherine Pryde having sex and not even telling us, her most closest friends!!" Jubilee tsked.

"You have broken the rules of friendships!" Amara continued.

"And now that ya have. Ya must tell us in detail of how tha night went, were ya swept of yer feet? Dinner?" Rogue ordered in a minute way.

But Jubilee was well a little more forward, "Oh forget that. How was it? Is he any good?"

Kitty sighed at her interrogation by her friends. She knew she would have to spill anyway, but there was something on her mind that she wanted to ask.

"Fine ladies, but first lemme ask you something? Have you guys ever done _it_?"

Kitty's three friends blushed a bit, but looked over at her and honestly shook their heads.

"You guys can honestly say that none of you have-"

"Ah just didn't know when tha time was right...."

"Lance didn't want to pressure me in to doing anything. So I decided yeah..."

"I know it would seem, but yeah..."

Kitty listened to their explanations, and thought in awe about the fact that she was the only one not a virgin. This was a **very unlikely** situation.

"Well I guess I'm the only one with the story to tell. It was a couple of months before I finished my college courses. It goes like this-"

**FLASHBACK**

"Dinner was spectacular," Kitty exclaimed as she leaned against her boyfriend enjoying the night so far. His arms where wrapped around her shoulders to protect her from the cold's night air as they walked to the car.

"Remy particularly enjoyed de company more den de food," Kitty's cheeks slightly tinged, "Do ya want ta go home now?"

They had been dancing and then of course dinner, but Kitty didn't want the night to end just yet.

She leaned up to softly kiss him as they had reached the car. He pulled her closer concentrating on the feel of her body against his. She pulled away panting for breath.

"Remy guess dat means ya don't want ta go home yet."

Kitty laughed a bit,"You actually got that one right."

"Come on, ma Chere' we can go ta de clearing, compris?"

"Sounds like a plan," she agreed. Remy opened the door for her to get in, and he then got in himself.

They arrived at the clearing a couple of minutes later.

Kitty got out and looked at the reflection of the moon on the pond. It was really nice just seeing everything so peaceful.

Remy walked over to her to pull her over to him. He leaned over to kiss her long and deep while running his hands through her hair softly.

"How did you ever find this place?" Kitty asked curiously as she parted away.

"Mags owned a cabin here. So while de Acolytes were hiding Remy stayed here for a bit."

"Is it still here?"

"Remy would say yes."

"Can you show me it?"

"Follow me..."

Kitty smiled up at him,"Anywhere."

Remy took her hand and led her through a small trail.

After about 10 minutes of walking and some playing around they had made it to a cute and pretty decent looking wooden cabin. Remy led her to the front of the cabin, and then he reached into his trench coat pulled out a lock pick and quickly had the locked door open to them in a matter of seconds.

They entered the cabin and Remy flipped on a light switch.

"This isn't at all half bad. Knowing you I would have thought this place to have been a real dump," Kitty teased.

"Cute," he said reaching his hand over to gently pinch her cheek. Kitty scowled at his gesture. Remy smiled at her and as an apology he leaned over to softly kiss the place where he had pinched her.

"Your sweet," He grinned ever so cockily,"And a little too full of yourself. But don't worry I love you just the way you are."

"Come on Remy'll show you the tour," he lead her to a very clean room that looked as if it had never been used,"This is the guest room," he led her to another small area,"This is the kitchen," and he led her to the last room which undoubtedly was the messiest room in the cabin with an unfixed bed and a few shirts and some pants strewn out into the floor,"And this is or at least was Remy's room. I would show you the bathroom, but I doubt you'd like to. This is where I spent most of my time."

"It's somewhat livable. Yes, I see it now the vision. With the lovely laundry all over the floor, clean I presume. It adds that somewhat right touch. The unmade bed shows the concept or theory of "Why make your bed when you going to sleep in it again" work perfectly. Yes, I concore and give it a 9.9!!" Kitty announced in her tv announcer voice and then gave a round of applause for Remy.

Remy smiled and shook his head. This indeed was the girl he loved.

"Ya know Kit. You could definitely earn a living doin' stuff like dat. Remy could see it now, you'd be famous and travel all around the world, a very busy person. What do you say?" he jokingly asked her.

She walked up to him and laid her arms around his neck, and then a look of thinking came over her face,"Naw... Because if I was busy and traveling the world I would hardly have time with you, and that definitely isn't something that sounds fun to me."

"No fun at all," Remy repeated leaning his head down for a kiss.

But before he could do that Kitty shreiked and screamed and immediently ran to the bed pointing and yelling,"Remy, look at that!!!!! KILL IT! KILL IT!"

Remy turned to see what had made her panic. There on the floor was a long, gray, and in Kitty's words "icky" snake. He looked around and grabbed a spare shirt lying on the floor. He used the shirt to scoop the snake up, he tied the shirt up, like a basked with the snake nestling on the inside. "Remy'll be right back, petite."

A minute or two he came back to Kitty after he had carefully disposed of the snake elsewhere. The sight at hand amused him a bit. She was on the bed with her knees pulled up, she was rocking herself back and forth, and just staring carefully at the spot where the snake had been.

"Ma' Chere', de snake is not here anymore. You can calm down now."

She looked at him startled as if just realizing that he was there. But after staring at him for a few more brief seconds it was as if she snapped out of her dreamland,"Sorry. Seeing snakes kind of creep me out. I guess it's cause when I was younger I remembered sleeping in my bed and this snake I guess was in my room. It went up my bed and wrapped around my neck, I remembered not being able to breath, fortunately I got enough breath to yell. My dad came rushing in, and he sort of tackled the thing down. Then he went outside, and I guess I remembered the sound of an ax hitting a piece of wood."

He stared at her for a moment just realizing how scared she actually was. He climbed the bed to her and kissed her forehead.

"Nothing will ever hurt you. I won't let it, ever..."

Kitty looked up at him with those big blue eyes and whispered something ever so softly,"You promise?"

Remy felt somewhat moved at her question. If someone had him that question he would have said that they were a person that couldn't look after themselves, but with Kitty with that look on her face he felt it was a question that he could only answer.

"I promise.... Nothing will ever touch you dat will harm you in any way."

Finally Kitty's look of panic had disapeared to convey into a shy smile,"Kiss me."

He leaned to her to gently lay his lips over hers, slipping his tongue into her let down defenses, the two met to tranfer into a playful yet fiery passion.

He lips traveled from her lips down to her jawline, down to her neck, and Kitty felt like heaven was laid as her surroundings. She laid back as he crept over her treating her like a princess yet fueling her desire bit by bit.

He felt so hot yet while feeling the heat she thought to herself it was the most perfect thing to touch her skin. She pulled him back up to her needing the feel of his kiss again.

Remy knew she felt his growing arousal. It just felt so good.

His hand ran lightly across her stomach as it slipped underneath her blouse. Emboldened that she didn't stop him, his fingers explored her.

Kitty gasped at the unknown yet pleasurable feeling.

"Je' taime, Kit. I love y' ma' Chere'."

She looked into his eyes intently to see his emotions which were in plain view, it was constant.

"Show me."

"Kitty, you're sure?"

"With you... I'm always sure."

**END FLASHBACK**

"And that is how it went. To tell you guys the truth, it was perfect. More than anything I had ever imagined. And to answer your question Jubes, _damn he was good_," Kitty finished happily.

"Wow," the three said in unison.

"Ah hope my experience will be that great," Rogue wished. Amara and Jubilee nodded.

Kitty thought about what to say and then spoke in words with knowledge past her years,"If the guy you have it with is that someone, the one, then no matter where it happens it will be perfect. You'll be scared, but you won't be unsure, not if it's the right time. And you're heart will tell you it, he'll be waiting. The one person that can give you happines, that can make you feel beautiful, that can give you the desire will be there to fullfill. You guys he gave me that. You promised he would protect me, and you know what, I honestly believe him."

Her friends looked at each other and smiled. They all had the same thought.

_/Kitty had found it./_

* * *

The year went by happily. The weddings were perfect for every individual girl. Their times came and just like Kitty had said, their experiences were in their own unique ways something that touched them and was tremendously special.

Kitty still was slightly disappointed that Remy still hadn't propsed, but after that day at the mall Kitty knew that in his own time it would all be well.

The anti-mutant riots and feelings had well simmered to a point where no flame arose between the two races. Of course Kitty could hardly go the mall without at least one insult from a anti-mutant subject.

But life was pretty much the same around the institute, still everyone there, still the same old life.

* * *

Kitty woke up one morning to a site that wasn't there the previous night. She looked around and knew that she was only one in there. Rogue had moved out to share a room with Pietro. Kitty usually had Remy over for company, but she hadn't seen her boyfriend since two nights ago.

She pulled herself out of the covers to take a closer look at the new things strewn about.

On a chair was a tasteful and elegant saphire dress, and to her surprise it was just her size. Next to the dress was a single white rose with a small letter attached to it. She picked up the rose and smiled fondly at it. White roses were her kind of flowers. She picked up the note and carefully read it:

_Miss Pryde,_

_Would you please grace the prescence of a certain suitor? The time that we shall meet is when the clock strikes 7 o'clock on May 4th. A black limo will transfer you to the special place, it will be patiently waiting for you in front of the institute. I hope you enjoy the dress, it reminded me greatly of your lovely eyes. I would be honored if you would wear it. The time before our meeting is all yours to enjoy in the luxary that you deserve. Till' we meet......_

_Yours truely,_

_Remy_

Her smile grew wider each time she read the letter. So by the time she had finished and laid it back down Kitty's smile reached from ear to ear.

She picked up the dress and danced happily around with it. Suddenly a knock at the door snapped her out of her fantasy, but she was to happy to mind.

"Come in," she yelled.

The site that entered surprised her greatly.

There was Pietro dressed in a stout and neat butler's outfit.

"Miss Pryde if you will follow me I will lead you to your special bath."

Kitty looked at him carefully as if waiting for him to drop his act and say something like 'April Fools.' But he didn't and waited there patiently for her to follow him.

"Pietro... umm.. What are you doing?"

"Leading you to your bath of course. Sir Lebeau prepared it rather nicely."

_/So that's it./ _Kitty realized.

"Pietro, where is Remy?" she asked sweetly.

Finally Pietro's expression changed to a sly smile,"Sorry Kat that is confidential information. But you'll soon find out... Now if you would please follow me, the water will get cold."

Kitty sighed knowing she wouldn't get an answer out of the speedster. So instead she pouted for a brief moment before walking up to him,"Lead the way Jeeves."

Pietro sighed momentarily and wondered only to himself, _/Why in hell did he agree to do this?/_

* * *

Kitty danced gracefully in front of her full-length mirror. The dress fit perfectly. She was finally ready after hours of preperation.

She smiled as recounts of the day flashed through her mind. Everything from her morning bath to her friends being her personnel servents was grand.

"And now for the best part of evening," Kitty sing-songed to herself.

"Yah ready sugah?" Rogue asked as she entered the room.

"Yupp!"

The two traveled downstairs to the front gate where, as promised, a huge limo waited there just for her.

She started to laugh as she saw who the driver was.

"John..." Kitty managed to jumble out in between her laughs.

"One night, sheila.. Just one night," John said to her only making her laugh more.

"Ya look cute," Rogue teased.

"Funny," after that John snapped into proffesional mode,"Now miss Pryde, please allow me the honor to escort you to your night in paradise."

Kitty smiled,"Sounds lovely, darling."

Kitty was escorted to a high class italian restaurant. John followed her up to the door, and from there he ushered her to go in by herself.

"But who's name is in under," she asked.

"Just go," John said, and he gave her a little peck on the forehead as a goodbye.

Kitty sighed. _/Here goes nothing.../ _she thought to herself.

Upon entering the restaurant she noticed that there was no noise except for some mild music in the background. She walked further into a curtained area.

Finally she saw a sight that she had been awaiting all day long.

"I've missed you," she whispered to the man in front of her.

He smiled, and offered a hand to her,"May dis suitor have dis dance?"

"This suitor is the only one I would say yes to," she accepted his hand.

That night they danced in a place where even the angels don't have the wings to get to.

* * *

After the moment of waltzing, Remy led Kitty to dinner. She soon found that they were the only ones in the restaurant.

"How in the world did you find means to do this?" Kitty asked curiously while sipping her drink.

Remy grinned cockily,"Remy always has de means ta do anyting. Especially when dat anyting is you, Chere'."

Kitty would have been rolling her eyes at that comment if it hadn't been for the fact that she was so happy.

And at that moment she wouldn't have cared if Remy had proposed right on the spot or if he hadn't (Well, maybe she would have cared in the tiniest bit.).

* * *

"So ma Chere'' enjoy dinner?" Remy whispered into Kitty's hair as they walked out of the restaurant to the suprisingly waiting limo (the driver still being John).

Kitty smiled and leaned up to softly brush his lips, "More than anything."

"Der is still one more surprise for y' tonight."

"And that would be?"

"Shhh...." He brought a finger up to his lips,"You'll just have to see."

Kitty looked up at him and pouted. Remy chuckled at this and leaned down to diminish the pout with a deep kiss.

After Remy knew that he had removed all the questions from Kitty he slowly pulled away.

Then he opened the door for her, and they both got in.

About on hour of driving the limo finally stopped. Kitty glanced outside her window but all she could make out in the darkness was a tall house.

"Remy where are we?" she asked curiously.

Remy didn't answer he just leaned in to kiss her lips softly, and as he pulled away Kitty saw that he had a blank hankerchief in his hands.

"If y' can't see it at first, den it will be a tres' bon surprise when ya do?"

Kitty looked at the blindfold rather relunctanly before nodding her head, "Your lucky you're you Cajun."

Remy merely chuckled at that.

So Remy carefully tied the blindfold onto her eyes, and took ahold of her hands to lead her out of the car.

After getting out of the limo Remy galantly took Kitty into his arms to their destination, which wasn't very far.

After being set down Remy told her to stay still for a brief moment, and when he came back Kitty could see through the cloth a bright light.

"Rem, what's gonig on," she asked skeptically.

But instead of an answer she felt his hands from behind carefully slip around her waist as the cloth of the blindfold came undone and fell loosely to the ground.

Kitty eyes popped out at the extravagent sight before.

It was beautiful two story house lightened up by bright tiny bulbs that paved the pathway to the door. It was a house that she always pictured she would own when she grew up.

But the sight that she loved most was the little wind chime that hung from the door, the chimes hung from a little wooden pallet that had the words "The Lebeaus" engraved in it.

"Kitty Pryde," Kitty's brightened eyes were brought to the attention of Remy kneeling down beside her. He lovelingly pulled her down to place her on his upright knee, "Y' have changed Remy beyond what anybody in dis whole world could have done. Ah always thought that love was for dose hopeless hommes, but loving y' is probably one of de most greatest tings done in my life."

And by fate, soft and rapturous tears ran down her face.

"But dere is so much more tings dat Ah will bring ta your life. And one of dose tings is ta bring y' de joy of a family. So Remy tinks y' already know where dis is going," he swiftly slipped his hands into his pockets and brought out a velvet box, "Je t'adore... Je t'aime.... Marry me?

Kitty slowly stood from her sitting position and reached down to pull Remy up. She tilted her head up and gazed adoringly into his demonic eyes.

"Of course I will marry you."

Remy smiled grandly and started to shout at the top of his lungs,"De Rajin' Cajun is gettin' married. Hear dat world!!! Ah'm gettin' married ta de greatest femme on dis earth!!!"

Kitty laughed at his antics and under her breath she whispered, "That's right world! It's true..."

Remy soon subsided his shouts to intently grab the velvet box and open it up to Kitty.

Kitty was astounding at the ring. It was a petite yet grand square diamond, it had a beautiful pink tint to it, and it was placed a silver bad. It was simple and elegant, and anyone who saw could say that is was made for Kitty.

Remy gently took it from the box and with care placed it on her ring finger.

"I love you," Kitty whispered through her tears.

And those words were repeated by the stars that night, and Remy showed his passionate love that night in their new home.

And that was the love that continued to bind the two together.

The love that stayed there through all things...

_In bad times..._

_In good times.._

_For better.._

_And for worse..._

_In sickness..._

_And in health..._

_Not even death could tear them apart..._


End file.
